Thunderbird 6
Thunderbird 6 is the 2nd Thunderbirds movie, made after the Thunderbirds TV series was cancelled. Black Phantom is the main enemy, and is possibly The Hood, albeit with several differences, who plans on using Skyship One in a plot to capture the Thunderbird machines. Plot The movie starts in a conference room, where the New World Aircraft Corporation has a meeting with an anonymous engineer, asking for a new mode of transportation. The engineer, being Brains in a closed off room, proposes to not make an aircraft build for speed, but for slow travelling and comfort instead, suggesting an airship. Initially the entire board laughs at the idea, but it is built anyway. After is is build, several guests are invited to go on its maiden flight, including Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, Tin-Tin Kyrano and Alan Tracy as well as Parker. At the same time, Jeff Tracy wants to add another vehicle to the Thunderbird fleet, fearing that the current vehicles are not sufficient to meet future disasters. He assigns Brains to design a new vehicle. As Brains proposes numerous designs, Jeff rejects them. During this time, the crew members of Skyship One are shot by Captain Foster, a White Ghost agent, whom disposes of the bodies in the sea. Unbeknownst to the mission control, the airship is hijacked by terrorists, posturing as its crew. Their real purpose is the capture of Thunderbirds 1 and 2, which they intend to lure to an unused airfield near Casablanca. To make their plan work, they bug the ship to record every spoken word by Lady Penelope. With the gathered sound tapes they intend to construct a false message. They succeed in putting together the message, but their ambush is counter-ambushed by quick action of the International Rescue team. Alan interrupts the group of White Ghost agents in an attempt to capture them. They do not surrender and a gunfight insues, in which Hogarth and another unname terrorist are killed, but Tin-Tin is taken hostage, so International Rescue surrenders. When Hogarth was killed however, the effects of the gravity compensators begin to fail (he accidently shot a control panel as he died) and Scott and Virgil make ill attempts to save the crew and their comrades. They decide to send in brains in the Tiger bi-plane, but the crew have other ideas. Initially, Foster gets into the rear cockpit, with Penelope as hostage. He then betrays his other agents, Carter and Lane, who temporarily help International Rescue stop his escape. Alan shoots Foster and everybody jumps aboard the plane, with Penelope having difficulty flying. The two remaining White Ghost terrorists and the trio (Parker is hiding underneath the plane) of Penelope, Tin-Tin and Alan are flying unsteadily to safety. Lane expresses his fear that they will crash, initializing Carter to arm himself and continue the gun fight; Alan returns fire. Lane, who was unarmed, is shot by Alan and falls to his death. Carter seems unaffected and continues returning fire, until he gets the idea to shoot Brains. Alan quickly steps in and shoots him repeatedly, causing Carter to agonisingly lose his grip of the plane and fall to his death, screaming as he does so. As the group notice Parker not being with them, they come across a British motorway under construction, and with the lack of flying skills that Penelope does not have, another tense moment occurs. After surviving so, they can hear Parker in a tree (he had been knocked off, but was alive) shouting for help, before falling. With everyone safe and the situation solved, Brains reveals Thunderbird 6, which is the Tiger plane. Everybody, except Jeff, laughs and the movie ends. This movie also indicated the death of the Hood (again). He had already been killed in Thunderbirds Are Go, and this new hood, Black Phantom, appears with hair and is voiced by a different actor. It is up to the audience to decide which movie the real Hood was killed in. Cast Regular Cast *Jeff Tracy — Peter Dyneley *Scott Tracy — Shane Rimmer *Virgil Tracy — Jeremy Wilkin *Alan Tracy — Matt Zimmerman *Gordon Tracy — David Graham *John Tracy — Keith Alexander *Tin-Tin Kyrano — Christine Finn *Brains — David Graham *Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward — Sylvia Anderson *Aloysius Parker — David Graham Guest Voice Cast *Black Phantom — Gary Files *Captain Foster/White Ghost — John Carson *N.W.A. President James Glenn — Geoffrey Keen *Hogarth — Jeremy Wilkin *Lane — Gary Files *Carter — Matt Zimmerman *Captain Foster — Gary Files *Hograth (Original) —Gary Files *Lane (original) — Jeremy Wilkin *Carter (Original) — Shane Rimmer *Indian Fortune Teller — Christine Finn *Narrator — Keith Alexander Trivia * This film was made after Anderson had made the switch to the more realistic and less cartoon-like marionettes of Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons. The puppets used in the film were a hybrid of the familiar look of the TV series and preceding film and the more realistic proportions of Captain Scarlet. * When Thunderbird 2 arrives at the rescue site with the biplane in the pod, Virgil says, "I've got a tiger in my tank!" This was a contemporary advertising slogan for Esso petrol and would have been very well known at the time of the film's release, even to children. Category:Thunderbirds Category:Feature Films Category:Thunderbirds Feature Films